Dekat di Hati
by bibiobio
Summary: Ketika Sehun mempunyai hobi baru ketika pagi hari / Obrolan ringan antara Sehun dan lu-chan hime / seno hwangja: aku merindukanmu / lu-chan hime: iya sangat sangat merindukanmu. kita sudah lama sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan saking inginnya aku bertemu denganmu sampai terbawa mimpi.


Dekat di Hati

by bibiobio

Cast: EXO member

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Warning! Boys Love, Shonen-Ai, Boy x boy

.

.

.

Berisik! Pendengaran Sehun mulai terganggu oleh keributan di luar kamarnya. Ia mencoba untuk kembali tidur dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal namun percuma, suara berisik itu masih mampu menembus indra pendengarannya.

Sehun menghela napasnya dengan kasar, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Sepertinya percuma saja ia menutupi telinganya dengan apapun karena suara baekhyun akan selalu dapat menembusnya. Demi apapun, kenapa suara Baekhyun bisa begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga? Oke baiklah, Sehun mengakui kalau suara baekhyun memang merdu tapi itu hanya di panggung, oke! Jika sudah di dorm suaranya akan sangat mengganggu karena terlalu berisik terutama jika ia sudah bersama dengan park chanyeol. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk suasana damai dan tenang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar sambil membawa ponselnya. Dan lihatlah apa yang sedang terjadi di luar kamarnya. Baekhyun sedang berusaha merebut remot tv dari tangan chanyeol. Sepertinya baekhyun ingin melihat acara gosip pagi sedangkan chanyeol ingin melihat berita olah raga. Sehun hanya mampu melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar sangat sangat datar. Ayolah, hanya gara-gara berebut remot tv, waktu tidurnya yang berharga harus terbuang sia-sia. Menyebalkan!

Dari belakang chanyeol, Sehun merebut remot tv itu dan memindah channel ke saluran yang menyiarkan animasi larva. Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya mendengus dengan kesal. Mereka tau tidak ada gunanya merebut remot tv itu dari sehun karena Suho, Lay dan Xiumin pasti akan langsung membelanya. Yaah.. tunggu saja sebentar lagi, toh sebentar lagi sehun akan teralihkan dan sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Yeollie, kamu mau taruhan? Berapa menit sehun akan bertahan menonton tv hingga ia beralih ke ponselnya?" bisik baekhyun

"Apa hadiah bagi pemenangnya?"

"Hmm.. yang kalah harus menuruti semua keinginan yang menang."

"Call. 2 menit. Aku bertaruh 2 menit lagi dia akan segera beralih ke ponselnya."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah tv dan sehhun bergantian, "5 menit, episode larva yang ini belum pernah ditayangkan sebelumnya jadi kurasa ia akan menontonnya agak lama."

"Oke, kita mulai hitung sekarang."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghitung waktu dengan stopwatch.

30 detik... 45 detik... 60 detik... 1 menit 15 detik... 1 menit 30 detik... 1 menit 45 detik... 2 menit.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja. Ia mulai sibuk membuka SNS nya.

"YEAH!" Chanyeol bersorak atas kemenangannya. Ia segera melirik bakhyun dengan tatapan yang.. err.. penuh dengan niat tersembunyi.

"Kamu masih ingatkan perjanjiannya? Yang kalah harus mengikuti permintaan yang menang."

"Iya iya aku masih ingat. Cepat katakan apa maumu yoda!" sungut baekhyun dengan kesal.

"bersiap-siaplah nanti malam baek." Bisik chanyeol tepat ditelinga baekhyun. Tak lupa ia meniup tengkuk baekhyun – yang membuat baekhyun merinding seketika- sebelum ia melenggang dengan santai ke dapur.

.

Sehun melihat tv dengan malas. 'Membosankan' batinnya. Ia melirik ke arah meja dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia mulai membuka SNS nya. Ia membaca semua komentar dari penggemarnya dan terus menscroll ke bawah hingga ia berhenti pada satu postingan seorang.

 _lu-chan_hime: Sehun oppa, ohayou :) Di sini cuaca sangat cerah, kuharap di sana juga demikian. Semoga harimu menyenangkan oppa. Kurasa hariku juga akan menyenangkan karena semalam aku memimpikanku. Aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu oppa, teehee.. Ah senangnya kalau benar-benar bisa bertemu denganmu ^^. Oh kurasa commentku terlalu panjang, bye... selamat menjalani harimu sehun oppa :)_

Sehun tersenyum sendiri melihat komentar itu. Alih-alih membalas pesan tersebut, Sehun memilih sign out dan masuk lagi dengan ID berbeda. Yup, Sehun memang meliki 2 akun untuk 1 SNS. Kenapa sehun mempunyai 2 akun? Yah, sehun punya alasan khusus untuk itu. Begitu masuk dengan ID nya yang lain ia segera mengirim pesan untuk _lu-chan_hime_.

 _seno_hwangja: selamat pagi lu-chan. Sudah bangun?_

Inilah alasan sehun memiliki dua akun, untuk menyapa seorang _lu-chan__ hime. Sehun menunggu. 1 menit.. 3 menit.. 5 menit...

 _seno_hwangja: hey, masih tidur ya?_

 _lu-chan_hime: good morning, my hwangja :)_

 _seno_hwangja: baru bangun?_

 _lu-chan_hime: tidak, aku sudah bangun dari tadi_

Sehun memberengut kesal.

Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengganti channel menjadi acara gosip pagi melirik sebentar ke arah sehun. "Lagi-lagi seperti itu, tersenyum sendiri lalu kesal sendiri. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan tersenyum lagi."

Sehun mengetikkan sebuah kalimat lagi.

 _seno_hwangja: lalu kenapa lama sekali membalas chatku?_

 _lu-chan_hime: ooh ayolah, apa menunggu 5 menit terlalu lama untukmu? apa ka_ _m_ _u begitu merindukanku?_

 _seno_hwangja: iya, aku merindukanmu. bahkan sangat merindukanmu. kamu tidak merindukanku?_

 _lu-chan_hime: tidak. kenapa aku harus merindukanmu? :p_

 _seno_hwangja: baiklah baiklah kamu memang tidak merindukanku tapi sangat sangat merindukanku hingga terbawa mimpi kalau kita bertemu. apa aku salah, lu-sama?_

 _lu-chan_hime: iya aku sangat sangat merindukanmu. kita sudah lama sudah lama tidak bertemu._ _Dan saking inginnya aku bertemu denganmu sampai terbawa mimpi. Yaah itu mimpi yang menyenangkan, hehe_

Dan selamat Tuan Byun Baekhyun, tebakanmu tepat sekali. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Oh oh tidak hanya itu saja, ia bahkan terkekeh senang dan memperlihatkan smirknya.

 _seno_hwangja: ceritakan mimpimu_ _itu_ _, lu.._

 _lu-chan_hime: eh? emm.. dalam mimpiku, kamu tiba-tiba datang ke sini_ _, ke tempatku,_ _tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya._ _Dan yaa itu membuatku sangat terkejut._

 _lu-chan_hime:_ _S_ _aat itu masih siang dan aku masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku di apartemen._ _L_ _alu tiba-tiba bel apartemenku berbunyi dan begitu pintu terbuka kamu sudah ada di depanku dan tersenyum lebar sambil menenteng sekantung penuh makanan dan minuman kesukaanku._ _Ehm.. dan dengan gaya rambut barumu_

 _seno_hwangja: bagaimana gaya rambut baruku? Kamu menyukainya?_

 _lu-chan_hime: well, yeah.. em.. aku suka. Seperti apapun gaya rambutmu, aku selalu suka. Tapi aku paling suka kamu dengan rambut hitam. Kamu terlihat lebih dewasa dan yeah.. em.. kamu tau lah.._

 _seno_hwangja: apa? Aku terlihat bagaimana dengan rambut hitam? Aku tidak tau jadi katakan padaku_

 _lu-chan_hime: ayolah.. jangan bersikap sok tidak tau seperti itu. Bukankah kamu selalu memuji dirimu sendiri akan hal itu? Jadi kamu pasti sudah tau apa yang kumaksud_

 _seno_hwangja: tidak, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, jadi cepat katakan apa maksudmu lu. Sesulit itukah mengatakannya? Kekeke_

 _lu-chan_hime: menyebalkan! Baiklah baiklah aku katakan. Kamu terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitam, sangat sangat..._

 _seno_hwangja: hahahahahahahaha.. lu, mukamu pasti sudah memerah, kamu benar-benar menggemaskan_

 _lu-chan_hime: YA!_

 _seno_hwangja: Na, lanjutkan lagi ceritamu lu.._

 _lu-chan_hime: hmm.. well,_ _sepanjang hari itu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, menonton bersama, makan siang bersama, bercanda dan tertawa bersama_ _. Kita melakukan semua hal yang sering kita lakukan seperti saat kita bersama-sama dulu_

Sehun kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca cerita itu. Yaah.. memang sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Sungguh, sehun sangat merindukan saat-saat ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti itu.

 _lu-chan_hime: ne, tidak bisakah kita bertemu?_

 _seno_hwangja: jadilah anak baik. kalau kamu jadi anak baik maka aku akan datang menemuimu_

 _lu-chan_hime: YA! aku serius, hwangja_ _yang terhormat, dan_ _jangan perlakukan aku seperti_ _anak kecil_ _! Aku bukan anak kecil!_

 _seno_hwangja: tidak tidak tidak. kamu itu anak kecil. anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa, hahahaha_

 _lu-chan_hime: berhenti tertawa hwangja-ssi. kamu menyebalkan!_

 _seno_hwangja: ahaha.. baiklah baiklah maafkan aku hime. sekarang kamu pasti sedang memberengut kesal dengan wajah memerah_ _lagi_ _. aigoo.. kamu pasti manis sekali saat ini_

 _lu-chan_hime:_ _huh!_ _bagaimana kamu tau kalau aku sedang berekspresi seperti itu? kamu kan tidak bisa melihatku_

 _seno_hwangja: oh ayolah lu, aku tau segalanya tentangmu, hahaha_

 _lu-chan_hime: dasar sok tau :p_

 _lu-chan_hime: eem.. hey, kudengar kamu akan ada pekerjaan di sini, apa benar?_

 _seno_hwangja: ya, aku ada pekerjaan di sana selama beberapa hari_

 _lu-chan_hime: bisakah kita bertemu? Well, tentu saja setelah pekerjaanmu selesai dan saat kamu punya waktu. Bisakah?_

 _seno_hwangja: makanya jadilah anak yang baik dulu, nanti aku pasti akan menemuimu_

 _lu-chan_hime: YA! Aku serius :(_

 _seno_hwangja: aku juga serius lu_

 _lu-chan_hime: jadi kamu akan menemuiku?_

 _seno_hwangja: kalau kamu jadi anak baik_

 _lu-chan_hime: iyaa.. baiklah baiklah baiklah. Aku akan jadi anak baik dan menyiapkan semua makanan, snack dan minuman kesukaanmu. Aku akan menunggumu, hwangja-ya. YEAY! ,_

 _seno_hwangja: kamu senang?_

 _lu-chan_hime: iya tentu saja aku senang. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita akan bisa bertemu lagi, hehehe_

 _seno_hwangja: baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi jam berapa aku akan ke tempatmu, oke?_

 _lu-chan_hime: oke ^^b_

 _seno_hwangja: Ah! hyung sudah memanggilku, aku harus siap-siap_

 _lu-chan_hime: eem, baiklah. selamat menjalani harimu, semoga harimu menyenangkan my hwangja ^^_

 _seno_hwangja:_ _Na.._ _kamu tau lu? hariku selalu_ _menyenangkan_ _karenamu. meski saat ini kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan SNS tapi aku selalu merasa bahwa kamu berada di sampingku_

 _lu-chan_hime: y_ _a-_ _yaaa.. sudah sana siap-siap, nanti kamu kena marahkarena telat_

 _seno_hwangja:_ _wah wah wah.. coba tebak siapa yang sekarang wajahnya memerah lagi? Bahkan sudah_ _semerah kepiting rebus, kekekekeke_

 _lu-chan_hime: yaa... berhenti menggodaku. sudah sana_

 _seno_hwangja: baiklah baiklah. kalau begitu sampai nanti, bye_

 _lu-chan_hime: bye bye_ _.. aku menyayangimu my hwangja :)_

.

Luhan mengambil cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke dapur setelah mengetik sesuatu di layar laptopnya.

 _lu-chan_hime: bye bye_ _.. aku menyayangimu my hwangja :)_

Itulah tulisan yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Ya, Luhan adalah pemilik dari akun _lu-chan_hime_. Dialah orang yang selama ini selalu chating dengan Sehun. Orang yang mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Meski Luhan telah hengkang dari EXO, ia dan sehun masih rutin berkomunikasi melalui SNS, dengan nama samaran tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka masih sering berkomunikasi, mereka selalu melakukannya diam-diam. Hal ini dilakukan agar mereka tidak sampai ketahuan oleh pihak agensi. Bisa gawat kalau mereka ketahuan. Kemungkinan paling parah kalau mereka ketahuan adalah semua alat komunikasi sehun akan di sita dan sehun akan selalu berada dalam pengawasan ketat agensi. Itulah yang mereka hindari, mereka tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena itu, mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka bahkan terhadap member EXO lainnya.

Meski terpisah jarak dan waktu, itu semua tidak berarti bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Meski jauh dimata, namun begitu dekat di hati seperti itulah hubungan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini.

Keberadaan Luhan bagi Sehun bagaikan detak jantung yang dibawanya ke manapun ia pergi. Begitu pula sebaliknya, keberadaan Sehun bagi Luhan juga bagaikan detak jantung yang ia bawa ke manapun ia pergi.

.

.

.

-END? TBC?-

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

"Oi cadel, cepat mandi dan sarapan. Tinggal kau sendiri yang belum siap-siap."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai, laki-laki berkulit tan itu sudah terlihat rapi. Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja.

"Iya iya. Dasar kkamjong, hitam!" Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu sehun masuk kamar mandi, Kai segera menyambar ponsel sehun. "Cih, sial ponselnya diberi password."

Kai mulai mencoba memasukkan kombinasi angka yang kemungkinan menjadi password ponsel sehun namun tidak ada satupun yang cocok.

"Aargh.. menyebalkan! Tidak ada yang cocok." Sungutnya dengan kesal lalu berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di samping kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya kyungsoo begitu kai duduk di sampingnya

"Aku penasaran ingin lihat ponsel si cadel, habisnya dari tadi dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila."

"Tanpa melihat ponselnya pun kau juga pasti tau apa yang dari tadi membuatnya tersenyum kan?" sahut suho.

"Iya.. justru karena sudah tau makanya aku makin penasaran."

Semua member EXO yang ada di dapur melihatnya dengan bingung dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Oh ayolaah... kalian semua juga pasti sudah tau kan kalau si cadel dengan luhan hyung masih terus berhubungan. Dan selama beberapa hari ke depan kita akan ke beijing, aku penasaran apa dia akan pergi menemui luhan hyung atau tidak?"

"Dia pasti akan menemuinya." Ujar chen dengan yakin.

"Ya, 100% dia pasti akan menemui luhan hyung." Sambung chanyeol.

"Aku juga yakin dia akan menemuinya." Tambah kai.

Wah wah wah.. Oh Sehun, sepertinya percuma kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan luhan dari hyungdeulmu ini. Lihat saja, mereka sudah tau kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan bahkan mereka tau rencanamu untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

Kai kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan seringai mesum terukir di wajahnya, "Tapi yang membuatku lebih penasaran adalah, apakah si cadel itu akan 'melakukan hal itu' dengan ADUH! Hyuuung.. kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

Kyungsoo baru saja memukul kepala kai dengan keras. Dan kai memberengut kesal ke arah kyungsoo. Wajah kai yang sedang memberengut kesal seperti itu sungguh terlihat sangat imut! Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada kyungsoo.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum seperti itu, jongin-ah. Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain hal itu kan?"

"Hyung, jangan pernah percaya dengan muka polosnya itu. Dia itu sama mesumnya denganku dan chanyeol hyung." Seru kai tidak terima.

"YA! Kkamjong, aku tidak mesum tau!"

"Kau itu mesum, park chanyeol." Ujar seluruh member serempak. Bahkan baekhyun mengatainya paling keras dan semangat. Akhirnya chanyeol hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Well, si cadel dan luhan hyung itu pasangan kekasih dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Berada di satu apartemen ketika malam hari dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Pasti si cadel akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Kalau aku jadi dia aku pasti akan melaku ADUH! Hyuuung.. kenapa kepalaku dipukul lagi."

"Karena kamu terlalu mesum kim jongin." Ujar kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yaah.. kurasa perkataan jongin ada benarnya juga. Kalau aku jadi sehun pun aku juga akan melakukannya. Bahkan akan kubuat sampai tidak bisa berjalan esok paginya, hahahahahahaha... iya kan baek." Ujar chanyeol sambil melihat baekhyun penuh arti.

"DUH! Kenapa kamu memukulku baek!"

"Karena kamu mesum, park chanyeol! Dan kamu tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Dasar yoda menyebalkan!" keluh baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku setuju dengan kyungsoo. Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk melepas rindu selain 'hal itu'. Ehm.. seperti minum bubble tea bersama mungkin."

"Ayolah, mana ada hal seperti itu, yixing-ah. Akan lebih baik kalau sehun mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mewah bukan? Itu lebih berkesan bukan?"

Well, kurasa semua sudah tau siapa yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan besar leader-nim yang terkenal akan kekayaannya, kekekeke

"Kurasa Luhan akan lebih memilih untuk memesan bercup-cup bubble tea dan menikmatinya di rumah bersama sehun." Ucap xiumin

"Daripada melakukan hal membosankan seperti itu, lebih mengasyikkan kalau ena-ena 'melakukan hal itu' kan?" ujar chen sambil menyeringai senang yang kemudian berhigh five ria dengan kai dan chanyeol.

Perdebatan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan sehun dan luhan semakin memanas. Pihak seme yakin 100% kalau sehun dan luhan akan 'melakukan hal itu'. Sedangkan para uke tidak setuju, mereka lebih memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan lain dibandingkan 'hal itu'.

"Sehun tidak akan 'melakukan hal itu'!" seru para uke serempak

"Tidak! Sehun pasti akan 'melakukan hal itu'!" balas para seme tak mau kalah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"OH SEHUN!" teriak semua member kaget

"Wae? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti melihat hantu? Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan? Aku akan melakukan apa?" tanya sehun lagi

"A.. em.. itu, anu. Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa, ha-ha-ha.." jawab mereka dengan gagap

Sehun hanya menatap hyungdeulnya itu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. "Dasar aneh." batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Authors's zone-

Halooo.. saya pendatang baru di sini, yoroshiku onegaisimasu ^^

ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Ran - Dekat di Hati dan juga beberapa moment ketika exo konser di beijing beberapa waktu lalu. Apalagi muncul rumor yang katanya luhan dateng ke konser terus jalan bareng sama sehun. Hwaaaaa... bikin geregetan banget berita itu, kekekeke... Dan akhirnya jadilah ff ini, hohoho


End file.
